Tissue approximation is an important part of most surgical procedures. The traditional means by which to approximate tissue involves the use of a surgical suture attached to a curved needle. The use of curved needles and sutures can be time consuming and challenging in many surgical procedures, particularly in difficult to access spaces, for large wounds, and/or when target tissue is difficult to penetrate. Myomectomy procedures that require closure of the uterus and vaginal cuff is just one example of such procedures. The use of a tissue anchor attached to a suture can improve the efficiency of tissue approximation. Some devices have been known to incorporate slip knots. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/163,798, filed Jun. 20, 2011, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describes a device including a single strand of suture that is coupled to a first anchor at one end, forms a slip knot and also passes through a channel in a second tissue anchor. To tighten this device to approximate tissue a user must overcome the additional frictional forces of the suture filament sliding through the small channel in the second anchor. Another known device described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0024144 also has a single suture filament coupled to a first anchor at one end, forms a slip knot and instead of passing through a channel in the second anchor, passes through a knot in a second suture filament used for the sole purpose of tying the second suture anchor to the first suture filament as shown in FIG. 11 of the publication. This device suffers from the same drawback in that to tighten the device to approximate tissue requires overcoming the additional frictional forces of the first suture filament passing through the knot that secures the second tissue anchor to the device. Thus, the frictional engagement of the suture when sliding through the anchor or knot as described above increases the force necessary to shorten the distance between the two anchor points, and therefore can make the device difficult to use in a confined space. Thus, it is desirable to provide a suture based, dual anchor tissue approximation device that consistently requires minimal force when pulling on the suture free ends to shorten the distance between the anchor points, regardless of the type of tissue to be approximated. It would be further desirable to provide such a device that can readily be used in laparoscopic procedures.